This invention relates to network test and measurement, and more particularly to determination of network response time at both high traffic rates and low traffic rates.
The ability to correctly measure Network Response Time (NRT) under varying conditions is desirable. Under certain high-latency conditions, it is possible for packet-acknowledgement-time to grow large. This requires a large amount of state to perform NRT measurements. The necessary state would include packet information for every packet. Such conditions lead to large resource requirements, which may exceed the capacity available for storage and processing.